Le secret royal
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: ! Attention, inceste explicite ! : "Cette situation n'était pas faite pour durer, ils le savaient, mais pour le moment il partageait ce sentiment un peu tordu qui les préservait de la solitude dévastatrice, réchauffait leurs cœurs et consumait leurs corps."


**Le secret royal**

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Alors qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé pour que j'écrive un crack pareil ? Bah je sais pas en fait, une envie de choqué un peu, puis de me faire lyncher aussi visiblement...

Puis c'est pas ma faute ! C'est à cause de tous ces artistes sur devianart qui représentent ces deux-là avec une proximité plus que tendancieuse ! Que voulez-vous, mon esprit dérangé a fait le reste...

Et puis je dois avoir un problème avec les couples complètement tordus qui ne devraient même pas être permis d'imaginer. C'est vrai quoi, généralement je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que je peux écrire en romance, mais mes seules fic du genre que je trouve passables sont sur des couples complètement délirants (la dernière en date était sur Anakin/Obi-Wan, pour preuve).

Sans me vanter, je trouve quand même que le lemon présent dans cette fic est de très loin mon meilleur à ce jour. Bon, c'est pas du grand art, mais c'est vraiment bien plus sympa que tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire jusqu'ici.

Donc voilà, pour ceux qui l'auraient pas encore compris : **ceci est une fic avec une scène explicite d'inceste !**

Je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de dominant/dominé, ici j'ai mis un point d'honneur à placer les deux partenaires sur un pied d'égalité.

Voilà, ceci étant dit je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui se seraient assez fou pour décider de lire cette fic malgré tout ;). Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Les étoiles scintillaient dans un ciel d'encre et sans nuages. C'était la nouvelle lune et aucune lumière ne venait occulter celle de ces petits points brillants. Ainsi, les étoiles emplissaient le ciel, innombrables, des lumineuses et des plus discrètes, des grosses et des toutes petites. Cette nuit, la musique et les chants empliraient l'air, célébrant les étoiles, synonymes de liberté, d'espoir et de souvenirs. Bien sûr, la fête se poursuivant les elfes de la Mirkwood regarderaient plus la couleur du vin dans leurs verres, mais bon... Ça restait un moment particulier de festivités mêlées au recueillement, du moins pour certains.

Mais Legolas ne s'intéressait ni aux étoiles, ni au vin. Non, tout ce qu'il retenait de cette soirée c'était que pratiquement tous les habitants du palais étaient soit dehors soit bien occupés dans les étages inférieurs. En résumé, la salle du trône serait vide, ce qui était quasi exceptionnel. Alors ce soir, ils pourraient se retrouver ici, sans risques d'être dérangés. Et pour une raison que Legolas ne comprenait pas, cela lui donnait des frissons. Le jeu de l'interdit peut-être ? Le prince, adossé dans l'ombre d'une colonne, eut un sourire satisfait. Dans quelques minutes il allait arriver, il était obligé de passer par ici pour se rendre de ses appartements à la place où se déroulaient les festivités. Sauf que cette année, Legolas allait s'arranger pour qu'il n'y mette pas les pieds avant plusieurs heures. Bon, faudrait bien qu'il le lâche un peu au bout d'un moment, il devrait se montre un peu quand même, il était le roi après tout. Mais rien ne les empêcherait de continuer à partager leurs petits secrets ensuite. Legolas réprima un autre frisson et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il en aurait trépigné d'impatience. Le prince eut un petit rire en se rappelant comment tout ceci avait commencé, bien des années auparavant.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Legolas avait toujours voulu satisfaire au mieux son père. Ce roi grand et fort, tel un arbre inébranlable, qu'il admirait avec son regard d'enfant. Alors le prince héritier avait tout fait pour se montrer digne de son ascendant, repoussant sans cesse ses propres limites. Puis il avait grandi, il avait compris aussi, compris que son père n'était peut-être pas si invincible qu'il semblait l'être. Au final, il ressemblait à un arbre gigantesque, aux racines malades... Alors le regard de Legolas avait changé, évolué vers autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond. Qu'est-ce qui rendait son père si triste, si distant, si glacial par moments ? Legolas avait souffert parfois de cette barrière invisible que le roi érigeait entre eux. Et plus il essayait de se rapprocher, plus il lui semblait que Thranduil le repoussait, le rejetait même.

Les années passant, la réponse aux questionnements de Legolas finit par s'imposer d'elle-même : Le roi de Mirkwood était seul, désespérément seul. Mais cette solitude, il se l'imposait de lui-même, car son cœur était rongé de chagrin. Le chagrin durable et glacial qui s'installe quand on perd un être cher, en l'occurrence l'être aimé, la mère de Legolas. Longtemps, le prince était resté impuissant malgré sa compréhension. Comment aider quelqu'un dans un cas pareil ? Surtout quand la personne en question rejetait toute proposition d'aide, quelle qu'elle fut. Plus le temps passait, plus Legolas essayait d'avoir des attentions envers le roi et plus celui-ci le repoussait avec force, parfois même avec colère. Un froid gelé et une distance amère s'installa alors peu à peu entre le père et le fils.

Thranduil franchit la porte de la salle du trône, il ne vit son fils que quand celui-ci s'avança dans la lumière pour lui barrer la route. Le roi eut un sourire amusé.

_ J'ai des obligations ce soir. Déclara l'aîné en se décalant de côté.

_ Avant tout envers moi. Répondit Legolas d'une voix un peu trop grave en le bloquant.

Il colla leurs corps sans plus de manières, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effleurent . Thranduil mit une main sur la poitrine du plus jeune pour le repousser, mais le mouvement n'était pas vraiment convaincant. Legolas enserra tendrement la main du roi et vint apposer une tendre pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait qu'il y avait certains gestes que Thranduil ne pouvait ignorer. Tout comme ce jour-là...

Legolas venait d'atteindre sa majorité. Les années pendant lesquels son père l'avait maintenu à distance lui avaient permis de réfléchir, et la maturité avait apporté les dernières réponses à ses questions. Pour libérer un cœur gelé il fallait le réchauffer par de tendres attentions, lui prouver qu'il n'était plus seul face à la douleur. Si Thranduil le rejetait, Legolas n'avait d'autres choix que de s'imposer, et pour cela, le jeune prince était prêt à aller très loin si nécessaire. Il avait eu le temps de s'interroger sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il admirait le roi, il représentait son modèle de droiture et de force. Mais peu à peu, un autre sentiment avait émergé, une sorte d'amour. Pas un Amour comme on en éprouve pour un compagnon, c'était moins pur, moins profond. Mais ça restait quelque chose de véritablement sincère et tendre. Legolas voulait aider son père, s'en était presque une obsession. Et après tout, n'était-ce pas là la base même de toutes formes d'amour ? De plus, il y avait cette pointe de culpabilité. Thranduil s'isolait du monde et du bonheur car il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, sa femme bien-aimée. Et chaque jour qui passait, la présence de Legolas et sa ressemblance avec sa mère lui rappelait douloureusement cette disparition. Alors, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, le fils percevait comme son devoir de combler le vide qui s'était installé dans le cœur meurtri du roi.

Ce jour-là, Legolas chevauchait seul avec son père sur les chemins de la Mirkwood. Comme il était de tradition quand un prince atteignait l'âge adulte, ils faisaient ensemble une patrouille symbolique aux frontières du royaume. Legolas hésita longuement sur la façon d'engager la conversation. Comment se montrer convaincant ? Comment faire comprendre sans équivoque ses motivations et ses intentions ? Mais Legolas était sûr d'une chose : il n'aurait pas d'autres chances. S'il n'arrivait pas à briser la barrière entre le roi et lui aujourd'hui, il n'y arriverait jamais. Finalement, le plus jeune pris son courage à deux mains et tenta le tout pour le tout. Resté jusque-là un peu en arrière, il talonna sa monture pour se mettre à la hauteur de Thranduil, profitant d'un regard de ce dernier il se lança. Il parla d'une voix digne et suffisamment déterminée pour empêcher le roi de l'interrompre. Bénissant ce jour-là, plus qu'à n'importe quels autres moments, les cours de maîtrise qu'il était obligé de suivre. Car il réussit à faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas, paraissant sûr de lui alors qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Les détails de son discours, Legolas les oublia bien vite, il se souvenait juste avoir certifié à son père qu'il comprenait l'origine de sa douleur et qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à court de mots et que Thranduil n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de réaction, le prince comprit qu'il avait échoué. Il fit donc la dernière chose qu'il pouvait, il suivit son cœur et se pencha vers son aîné. L'autre, ne comprit pas de suite et ne réagit pas avant que les lèvres de Legolas effleurent les siennes.

À cet instant précis, le roi avait senti voler en éclats le contrôle qu'il s'acharnait à conserver depuis des années. Thranduil savait que le vide qui rongeait son cœur ne pourrait jamais être comblé, alors il avait préféré s'enfermer dans la nostalgie du souvenir. Mais plus Legolas avait grandi plus sa ressemblance avec celle qu'il avait aimée, et aimait toujours, s'était accentuée. Ses cheveux d'un blond lumineux, son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux bleus profond, tout en lui rappelait sa mère. Et régulièrement Thranduil se surprenait à superposer dans son esprit l'image des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais de manière différente. Néanmoins, bientôt était née la crainte de projeter inconsciemment sur l'enfant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa femme disparue. Alors Thranduil s'était enfermé plus encore, repoussant avec violence tout et tout le monde, même son propre fils. Mais au cours de ces dernières années, il avait commencé à comprendre quelque chose. Le fait était que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers Legolas étaient un peu différents, un peu tordus aussi peut-être, mais bien réels. Et quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, le doute fut relégué aux confins de son esprit. Qu'importe la raison, qu'importe que ça soit incorrect, mais ce jeune elfe pouvait réchauffé un peu son cœur meurtri et il venait de faire le premier pas.

Alors ce jour-là, tout comme aujourd'hui, Thranduil laissa tomber ses barrières et ouvrit son cœur à Legolas. Ce dernier sentit contre lui le roi se détendre et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'envie. En quelques caresses aussi habiles que bien placées, Legolas commença à dévêtir son aîné. L'autre répliqua à son tour et un jeu d'effleurements et de fuite s'instaura entre les deux partenaires, le gagnant mènerait cette danse. Mais Legolas savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et le roi se retrouva assis sur son trône sans l'avoir vraiment anticipé. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, assombris de désirs et en cet instant, le sourire du prince tenait plus du carnassier qu'autre chose. Thranduil abandonna, de toute façon le jeune elfe obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait de lui quand il l'avait décidé. Alors le roi ouvrit les bars pour accueillir son cadet, posant les mains sur ses hanches et elles remontèrent d'elles-mêmes aux épaules quand l'autre vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Quelques baisers dans le cou, un léger contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis Legolas laissa à nouveau ses mains s'égarer sur le torse du roi, achevant d'écarter les pans de sa tunique. Les longs doigts de Thranduil baladaient eux aussi, hésitant à jouer avec ses mèches blondes ou les muscles de son dos. Qu'elles étaient loin, les caresses tremblantes de leurs débuts, quand les arbres de la forêt avaient accueilli entre leurs troncs leur première étreinte. Désormais chacun connaissait le corps de l'autre aussi sûrement que le sien, sachant précisément quels endroits effleurer, quelles parcelles de peau suçoter, pour faire monter le désir et l'envie.

Quand les premiers gémissements échappèrent au roi de la Mirkwood, Legolas décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Lui-même avait déjà bien du mal à contrôler son souffle devenu erratique. Quelques caresses plus tard, l'objet de tous ses désirs était enfin mis à nu. Alors il usa de ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue pour mener doucement Thranduil sur les chemins du plaisir. Et quelle n'était pas sa satisfaction de sentir le roi se tendre, de l'entendre gémir, sous ses attentions. Les sens embrumés de plaisir, l'aîné lâcha bientôt en une plainte gémissante le nom de son prince. Legolas sentait lui-même son désir gonfler presque douloureusement. Alors il emprisonna les lèvres de son roi comme-ci ce geste lui était nécessaire pour respirer à nouveau, s'agrippant à ses épaules, il remonta un peu sur ses genoux. Thranduil ne se fit pas prier et ce fut au tour de ses doigts de pousser le cadet au bord de l'extase. Mais Legolas n'allait pas se contenter de ça, et quand il gémit presque plaintivement en mordillant son oreille, le roi le laissa faire, fermant à demi les yeux tant il anticipait avec envie ce qui allait suivre. Leurs corps s'unirent dans une douceur imposée par le cadet, puis il se contorsionna un peu pour se mouvoir plus à son aise. Ils offraient un tel spectacle ainsi enlacés, le roi assis son trône avec son prince sur les genoux, leurs muscles se tendant de plaisir et leurs plaintes lascives qui bientôt emplirent la salle du trône. Le plaisir monta en eux jusqu'à la jouissance, qui balaya l'espace d'un instant ce qui subsistait de raison. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, le temps que leurs souffles se calment un peu. Quelques baisers, quelques caresses, dans un espoir vain de faire durer indéfiniment cet état de bonheur parfait, hors du temps. Puis le retour à la réalité et aux responsabilités du moment.

Quand Legolas ouvrit les yeux, Thranduil était revenu. Le prince sourit en admirant ce visage penché sur lui, les cheveux cascadant de chaque côté de ses joues. Et surtout ces yeux qui semblaient briller dans le noir tant il étaient emplis de désir. Après leurs premiers éclats de la soirée, le père et le fils avaient bien été obligés de se montrer un peu au peuple en cette nuit de fête. Thranduil était resté plus longtemps du fait de son statut, alors le prince était retourné se reposer dans sa chambre, visiblement il avait fini par s'assoupir. Mais maintenant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il se passerait un moment avant qu'il puisse à nouveau espérer fermer les yeux, et cela lui convenait très bien ainsi. Il noua les mains derrière la nuque de Thranduil et l'ammena à lui pour un baiser aussi long et langoureux que chargé d'envie.

Les mains se baladèrent et dénudèrent à nouveau les corps. Rapidement Legolas s'arqua sous les assauts des lèvres et de la langues conjugués de son aîné sur son torse offert. Visiblement, Thranduil savait ce qu'il voulait et comment l'obtenir. Et aussitôt, ce dernier plongea dans le cou de son cadet alors que sa main allait chercher bien plus bas la cible de sa convoitise. Le jeune prince ne put que gémir alors que les caresses, couplées au suçon qui se marquait sur son épaule, lui faisaient perdre la raison. Toujours aussi décidé, le roi envoya ses lèvres et sa langue en renfort de sa main pour achever de perdre le plus jeune dans les tourbillons du plaisir. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsqu'une plainte roque échappa au prince qui haleta un peu, avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Legolas attira alors fermement Thranduil pour lui voler maintes et maintes baisers, quand il fut rassasié de ses lèvres il s'attaqua à son cou puis à ses épaules. Le roi se laissa faire un moment, puis les caresses du prince descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent alors et Legolas y formula une demande silencieuse. Thranduil ne se le fit pas montrer deux fois, tremblant presque d'excitation alors qu'il enserrait son cadet allongé sous-lui. Leurs corps s'unirent une fois de plus, dans des mouvements amples et profonds, mais toujours chargés de tendresse. Le plaisir les captura dans son écrin, resserrant toujours un peu plus son emprise sur les corps tendus à l'extrême. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, la jouissance s'empara de tous leurs sens, les entraînant dans un monde de bien-être absolu pour quelques instants, bien trop courts.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre depuis un bon moment déjà, partageant de douces caresses bien plus innocentes que celles qu'ils avaient échangés plutôt. Puis brusquement, Thranduil se redressa, passa une dernière fois la main sur la joue de son fils, et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Il allait rejoindre ses propres quartiers. Legolas soupira lourdement et se pelotonna contre son oreiller, il serait bien resté encore une éternité ou deux dans les bras protecteurs du roi. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Ils partageaient des moments d'intimité extrême faits de douceur et de plaisir quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Puis la vie reprenait son cours, en public ils n'avaient jamais d'autres comportements que ceux d'un roi et d'un prince un peu distants. Legolas regarda le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre, ce n'était pas comme-ci cette situation pouvait durée, ils le savaient parfaitement l'un comme l'autre. La croyance populaire disait que les elfes n'aimaient réellement qu'une seule fois dans leur vie et bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu de preuves concrètes, Legolas était prêt à le croire. Le véritable Amour du roi, c'était sa femme disparue. Quand à lui, il rencontrerait peut-être un jour quelqu'un avec qui partager ce genre de sentiment d'une pureté extrême. Alors tout ceci cesserait comme cela avait commencé, dans le secret des ombres de la Mirkwood. Mais en attendant, ils partageaient cet amour un peu tordu, qui les préservait de la solitude dévastatrice, réchauffait leurs cœurs et consumait leurs corps.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors ? Vous me condamnez à la potence pour avoir osez écrire un truc pareil ou vous daignez m'épargner ?

Non sérieux, ça se lit quand même ? Et que pensez-vous du lemon ? C'est vraiment pas envident d'écrire des scènes pareilles tout en restant agréable à lire je trouve.

N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis !


End file.
